


NDRV3 One-Shots!

by shu_mine



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, F/M, May continue?, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, POV Saihara Shuichi, Read by the Author, Short One Shot, Someone dies..., The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Yandere, how do you make long chapters??, irregular updates, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like sleep-deprived dumbasses, one-sided akamatsu kaede/saihara shuichi, quality not quantity, some people live/some people die, trying to keep things not explicit, writers block + school makes writing hard, yandere ingame shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shu_mine/pseuds/shu_mine
Summary: A bunch of Danganronpa V3 One-shots...I'm really new to writing canonical characters so most chapters will be short!Updates: idk maybe once a week
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	NDRV3 One-Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, yay! cw: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!
> 
> characters: kaede akamatsu, kokichi ouma, shuichi saihara (pov)  
> AU: Yandere Ingame Shuichi (we need more of it >:()  
> Setting: first chapter  
> Summary: Shuichi grows some strange feelings for someone, and does something he thought was best for the situation.  
> Notes: short... i like this au alot too... eheheh...

_Slam!_

Shuichi Saihara felt the floor rushing towards his face, doing the least he could by pushing out his arms to soften the fall. He grimanced as his elbows collided with the ground first. His mind was still foggy, but he managed to lift his head just enough to register that someone was standing before him. 

_Kaede Akamatsu..._ That was her name. She was what most would call... 'Conventionally Attractive,' with blonde hair and fair skin, but Shuichi still felt his heart drum whenever he though about her.

He followed her around most of the time. He might as well make his skills useful to her, right? And this place was... Strange, to say the least. It would be better for her to have someone with her. Each time they met someone new, Kaede always approached them with a cheerful smile and optimistic words. 

A weird sort of jealousy bubbled up when she gave one of the other students her cheerful smile. That was her usual demeanor, from what Shuichi could deduce, but he still wished that maybe, just maybe, he could've had that smile to h- The detective felt a hand rise to cover his mouth as he cast an intense glare at the floor, silently wondering what had caused such a selfish thought.

"Hey, hey! Mister Detective, my eyes are up here~" An annoying purple-haired supreme leader waved a hand in front of him, successfully getting his attention. He inhaled sharply, thoughts about how Kaede had decided to give Kokichi the time of day for his lies and deceit that seemed to never end bounced back into his head.

He exhaled, training his expression to come off as tired. "Yes, Kokichi?" He quietly asked, half of his mind still trying to organize his uncharacteristically obsessive thoughts. 

"Man, what's with you today? I've had to drag you out of your thoughts, like, a million times!" The other huffed, crossing his arms and putting a pout on his face.

  
Shuichi raised his eyebrow in faux amusement at the supreme leader, quickly casting his nervous expression downwards. "Well... I'm just thinking about this whole Killing Game thing."

It was technically true, except he just left out the parts where he was debating whether this was some sort of joke or those... Mono-somethings were serious. *Will there be a motive, or will someone die before then?*

"Well... I don't think this will be too boring!" Kokichi giggled, folding his hands behind his head. Shuichi narrowed his eyes at him, unsure if he's being genuine or... 

He turned away, really feeling like he didn't get anywhere by spending some more time with the Ultimate Supreme Leader. "'Won't be too boring,' huh? That's a strange way to put things." He stood up, turning the brim of his cap downwards and walked off.

**. . .**

_"So, you all better kill someone sooooon! Or else, we'll rip_ everyone _up with the Exisals!" Monokuma finished, beaming as if he was proud of himself. From what Shuichi could get, the monster would be._

 _Shuichi Saihara tugged his hat down, hiding his muted golden eyes in fear of what emotions he might let the black and white bear see._ So... We have to play along with this Killing Game, otherwise we'll all die for sure... _An idea popped into his head. He didn't like it, but_ someone _would need to do something..._

**. . .**

_Drip, drip, drip..._

"At some point I had hoped that maybe I could become someone Kaede really cares about... But she definitely wouldn't like a killer." He thought aloud, speaking softly even though the rooms were supposedly soundproof. Oddly enough... Killing someone was rather thrilling. 

A rush of adrenaline filled his body when the moment finally came. He didn't need to worry about screaming or anything, after all, his victim had been drugged. He felt a smile rise up onto his face, looking at the sharp blade that was now stained with the fluorescent pink of blood. 

_Ahh, now I see what he means by despair._ **_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
_ **

(bonus)

His smile only grew with each passing moment, feeling more lively than ever.

 _I apologize Kaede, but an angel like yourself didn't deserve to stay here a moment longer._ He thought, going to clutch her cooling hand. Just to make sure. 

He hauled her body away, placing flowers around her still beautiful frame. He let out a relieved sigh, walking back to his room to await the inevitable.

_**"Ahem, ahem. A body has been discovered!"** _

fin.

 ** _  
  
  
_**((this oneshot was inspired by my own artwork, which i will attach below. i swear to atua, if someone steals it, i'll be really pissed off.))  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i faintly recall feeling depressed after writing this... also wondering if this is hurt and more hurt or angst... *shrugs*
> 
> either way, lmk what you think of it! should i write more of this au and just dedicate this book to this au? ehehe... im indecisive so i wouldnt really know...
> 
> but ill stop myself before i start rambling! thank you so much for reading! leave kudos and comment if you want, and just have a good day! :D


End file.
